


Dogs and Wolves - Wolfstar Regency Au

by bumblypuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Edwardian Period, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Period Typical Attitudes, Pride and Prejudice References, Regency Romance, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblypuff/pseuds/bumblypuff
Summary: We enter the social season. Ball after ball and gathering after gathering. For a young (and antisocial) Remus Lupin it all becomes dull even with his closest friend Lily (Dutch) Evans by his side. However, with the more frequent audiences with one Sirius Black and James Potter how will Remus fair, even giving his past trifle emotions towards the two at school.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Apes

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one does contain some comments about weight, If body image is a trigger I recommend skipping the chapter.

Dashound Hall was not a small house and it was far from grand. It was old with latticed windows and discoloured stone bricks growing moss in some places. Dashound had been in the ownership of the Lupin family since its construction in the fifteenth century and now its lord was Remus Lupin, the only son of his father and enigma of the social scene.

Remus was tall, with long strawberry blonde hair and sunken green eyes. His skin was ghostly pale due to his lack of outside activities and he was never caught or called upon in anything but his best dress. He was twenty years of age, barley an adult and was only close enough with one person to call them a friend. Lily Evans, or Dutch as many called her was part of the wealthiest family in the southern stretch of England and had especially gained attention due to her sister’s recent marriage to the Duke of Kent, Vernon Dursley. Dutch was short with shocking red hair. She only wore white and was never caught outdoors without a bonnet stuffed with wildflowers in the ribbon.

Dutch was quite the opposite too Remus and embarked on the life of a glamorous socialite. She knew everyone and everyone knew her, so it wasn’t a surprise when carriage after carriage trotted its way to Remus’ front door that evening. The ladies were dressed so profoundly they bordered camp in their seriousness. Dresses of all shapes and colours and hair of all sizes and twists filled the ballroom of Dashound Hall. The men on the other hand were particularly dull. At least one could appreciate the effort of the women. The men all wore the same navy suit with the same tales of travel to the continent after their university years. All of them admired the middle east and how they all aspired to acquire some type of international trade with them. Remus was unimpressed. He had never tended to mesh well with other boys, he much preferred his governesses’ fairy tales to that of his Oxford counter-parts’ sloppy recollections of sexual offerings with actresses and maids. No, that certainly didn’t interest him at all. He far much preferred Dutch and her gripping narratives of gossip she shared at their Wednesday teas together.

However, now Remus stood stagnant overlooking the ladies, detached, and sipping his wine, and wishing for the dullness to end. Dutch was dancing, so no judging with her, and the library had likely been locked beforehand to prevent his escape. The wine was bitter on his tongue and made him cringe at large gulps. He stared at the portrait of his father atop the ballrooms’ fireplace and sighed. _I bet he’s cursing me now_ Remus thought. Remus’ father had always wanted him to marry Lillibet (as he called Dutch) but that was preposterous especially seeing as ‘Lilibet’ was very deeply in love with one James Potter, probably the most affluent bachelor of the season.

James was ridiculous is all the wrong ways, he always seemed to have a stick up his ass and the need for a laugh often outweighed his manners, but most of all Remus didn’t dislike James for his incompetence but for the company he kept. James had a crew of followers, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, and Sirius Black. The latter Remus disliked the most and in fact he thanked god that his carriage hadn’t pulled up to Dashound Hall that midsummer evening. Sirius was average in everything but appearance. He was handsome by women’s standards with his long black hair and sparkling brown eyes. Remus hated him. Not because he was relentlessly mocking him at Oxford but because he acted as though he was above everyone. Remus could never forget Dutch’s eighteenth birthday ball where he avoided every lady’s attention as though he would enter unbearable pain if one loud and overly ambitious Mama introduced their most beautiful daughter to the noble Sirius Black. James was attending however and currently sat in the drawing room surrounded by very young ladies, clearly not yet of sixteen recounting exaggerated but clearly treacherous stories of his travels east. He claimed to have fought off a large poisonous snake, but most likely a piece of boat rope foolishly wrapped around his feet and fell over.

It was closing in on eight o’clock now and the youngest of the ladies were making their way home, but older gentlemen continued to arrive. An older lady entered. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun that made her sagging face distort pulling back. She had a large double chin that made her look toadish with a protruding black mole on it. She also wore a large old dress in black decorated with overbearing ruffles and opulence despite still looking like a mourning gown. Beside her was a thin pale boy with similar stern features and curling black hair. Judging by his expression Remus thought he was probably the only other person here who loathed upper class socialising as much as Remus himself. The fat lady clung to his arm and her eyes scanned the room like an owl to the point her head nearly did a full circular rotation. James approached them and the woman’s face fell into a scowl as though a bad smell had neared but is seems after a small conversation the young boy was freed of his Mother’s grip.

“The Blacks are here”.

“Jesus Christ! Where did you come from? Dutch had suddenly appeared next to Remus with her eyes wide and alert behind her camouflaging fan.

“Did you not hear me?”

“Yes, I did, and I don’t care.”

“You will care when you see Siri Remus.”

“I won’t. And why are you calling him that, he’s not one of your girlfriends.”

“Neither are you Remus, but it allows me to show my affection.”

“Affection? For Sirius Black? That plank is really getting into your head isn’t he.” Dutch snapped her fan closed looking up at the skylike Remus with childlike fury.

“I do not like that monkey. I am just being polite. Something…” She grumbled. She grabbed the wine glass from Remus’ hand forcefully placing it on the table behind them. “You should learn to do yourself.”

“Ah yes, I shall fall in love with my favourite idiot too but unfortunately she has already been taken by an ape.” Dutch vexed, smacking Remus’ arm with her fan.

Remus now found the pale boy lost and alone while he frantically searched the crowd of people. He pitted him, he obviously didn’t want to be there but as he observed him, he saw long tanned fingers reach out and grasped the boy’s shoulder like the bite of a predator and Sirius Black entered the frame. The boy’s face fell with agitation. _Finally, someone respectable._ “Come meet Dutch!” Sirius commanded dragging the boy to see James and the aforementioned at the fireplace. It was now Remus felt the sudden urge to acquaint the boy, so, or be it uncharacteristically, he made his way over to the small group.

“Ah our host!” James announced on his arrival. _Thanks for making this even more unbearable idiot._ Remus nodded keeping his lips closed to avoid any insult leaving them but also avoiding the matchstick glare of Sirius Black that may ignite a fire of fury if met with Remus’ own.

“Remus.” Dutch stated half in shock. “Have you met Regulus?” Remus raised his hand.

“Pleasure.” He greeted, firmly shaking the boy’s hand in a hope of making Regulus remember him.

“Did you know Remus is a writer?” Dutch continued.

“Ah yes, I read your column on how the Wigs and Tories are the worst thing to happen to the country. I have to say-“.

“What a dull and uneducated statement.” Sirius interrupted. Remus felt Dutch stiffen besides him and a fizzing fury brew within his own thorax.

“Now, now Sirius.” James eased.

“He’s not wrong, the Wigs are outdated, and the Tories don’t offer much of a difference. “ Said Regulus.

“Really? And what do you know about politics, boy?” Sirius eyed him down his nose and Regulus sulked.

“If you’d just excuse me.” He nodded, leaving the group. He weaved through the people until eventually meeting a young lady, likely similar in age of sixteen with light brown hair and wearing a striking sapphire blue dress. Regulus whispered into her ear before she turned, behind the protection of her fan, to send a spiteful glare to the elder Black brother.

“So, Remus, what possessed you of all people to hold a ball?” James asked, too in need of small talk because god forbid, he be in an awkward settlement. A piece of Remus died inside since he now had to face the consequences of his actions and hold conversation with the two friends.

“Well Dutch can be quite convincing, especially when it’s her birthday.” Said Remus.

“Dutch, you never said it was your birthday ball, I wouldn’t have dared bring Regulus if you did!” Remarked Sirius, making Remus’ temper itch further. _How dare he find my hospitality weaker than others_.

“Oh, it’s not a birthday ball, Remus is my dearest friend, but I cannot ask of him that. Mr Dursley, my brother-in-law will be holding my birthday ball next week in Kent. A masquerade actually.”

_Ah yes, Dutch’s god forsaken ball._

“How… Romantic.” Sirius said, eyes siding James to his right.

“And are we invited?” asked James.

“Of course!” She squealed “Why every nobleman in the country is. Jamie dear you act as though I am not an un-married lady.” James flushed at her words.

“Well, we can only hope soon.” He stuttered as she fluttered her eyelashes from below him.

“What will you come as Remus, a lone wolf?” Remus’ jaw clenched as Sirius’ addressed him, moulding his hand into a fist as an old feeling of self-awareness overcame him. The truth was he hadn’t put much thought to it and hoped Dutch would choose a costume for him, but the fact that Sirius’ suggestion appealed to him irked him further, along with the fact it was an insult to Remus’ own elected unpopularity.

“Well, I wanted to go as a doe but I’m afraid Miss Evans’ beat me to it with her nature.” Remus bit is lip and acted civil. Dutch hit his arm with her fan again making James laugh.

“Oh Remus, how dare you ruin it, I suspect Dutch wanted it to be a surprise.” Said Sirius with joking tone and vicious eyes.

“I suppose you’ll be a snake.” Grinned Remus at his own whit which he saw dug under Sirius’ skin from the fallen look, similar to his brothers across his face.

“Well, I plan to be a stag.” Interjected James, even though no one had asked him. _Please shut up._

“Beautiful James.” Dutch assured, flashing a smile and sipping her wine.

Remus would have to admit he was relived to have Dashound to himself and Dutch once the guests had left and the peace and quite returned, along with the library key. His mind, however, was not at piece and dwelled on the raven-haired Sirius Black unwillingly. As he lay in his evening bath anxiety couldn’t help but overwhelm him over what Sirius may know about his personal life. Though most importantly he wondered if he knew about the curse that made him what he was behind closed doors and when the moon was at it’s fullest and brightest. He really wondered if Sirius Black knew he was a werewolf.


	2. intruder

The next morning at lunch, Remus and Dutch sat together in the breakfast room. It was large with French doors leading to the wildflower gardens outside. The room itself was always bathed in light due to its bright interior, white panelling skirted the lower parts of the walls while the grandest feature was the pastel mural that wrapped around depicting the Brecon Beacons. It was his mother’s favourite place to go in the summer and often they would stay in a large cottage with only few staff and close friends. Remus often spent the summer with Dutch there as children, swimming in the lake and playing games on the lawn encompassed by woodland on humid summer days. This was Dutch’s favourite room to dine in all of Dashound, it was bright airy and charming during any season. Long stays especially she would paint the landscapes from its windows and take every meal in the same cushion chair on the left side of the table. Remus, himself much preferred dining in the evening room upstairs, it was dark and quiet with a zen quality to it. When he dined there alone, he often employed one of the houseworkers to read to him. His favourite being a Miss Jones, daughter of the head groundskeeper. Despite her lower class and age however, she was able to read remarkably well. There was the occasional stumble, but Remus doted on her, and taught her new words every once and a while. He often considered sending her to school and paying for it himself, but he would always deem it too inappropriate and due to his own selfish desires didn’t want to miss her readings to him. Dutch thought rather differently and although she found their friendship strange insisted on her being sent to school, to benefit her and her status.

Now though, was entertained by Dutch’s own recounting of last nights affairs he’d overlooked. Currently she was narrating a tale involving Frank Longbottom and Alice Pendragon who couldn’t seem to get away from another evening last. She was recounting how they only dared dance with another and overheard (while with James) that Frank planned to propose soon.

“Oh, really?” Remus pretended to sound interested, but in all honesty, he didn’t even know who the Pendragons were. “Well, keep me informed so I can send a present.” He said, cutting his meat.

“Well, that’s not even the best of it Duke, did you see Mrs Weasley ,she was huge, obviously with child, it’s a surprise it hasn’t been printed yet.” She scanned the pamphlet in her hands, Mrs Havisham’s Gossip Pamphlet to be exact. Her eyes scanned up and down the columns like a lioness looking for prey, periodically reaching out her white gloved hand to the china teacup in front of her and raising it to her red lips.

“Oh, my word!” She gasped. “Did you see this?” She shoved the paper bellow Remus’ long triangular nose. In big bold letters it read,

**_Lord Lucious Malfoy to Wed Miss Narcissa Black after defiling at Dashound Ball_ **

_Defiling! At my ball?_ Remus thought. Completely dumb on the subject he set down his silverware and held the paper in his own hands. In the smaller text bellow it read,

**_Yes, Dashound was much a surprise to my delight, especially since one Mr Lupin hosted. After escaping the dance for a bit of fresh air, Miss Black was caught in quite the compromising position with Lord Malfoy. Cousin Mr Sirius Black seemed much displeased when informed. Scandal cannot seem to escape the Black family this season, with Mrs Andromeda’s marriage to a merchant and Miss Bellatrix’s poor manners at the Riddles just a fortnight ago . We must hope that Mr Regulus , the youngest Black cousin, who made his debut last night will be far more an upholder of the ancient and most noble house of Black especially in the shadow of dandy older brother Sirius._ **

Remus grinned at Sirius’ insult. “How demeaning.” He chuckled and Dutch took the paper away from his hands.

“I bet Mrs Black is furious.”

“Is that the fat one with the wart?” Remus asked.

“Now Remus, you can’t call her fat, what do you expect a lady of her age to look like. We aren’t tiny forever you know, especially after giving child.”

“You are right, she mustn’t be a lady from that horrendous dress she wore”

Dutch exploded into laughter ,covering her mouth and face shrivelling in an effort to stop, it clearly wasn’t helping. “You’re evil Duke!” she burst swatting the hot summer air with her handkerchief. Remus continued to eat his meal as she settled back into reading the pamphlet.

Once they had finished dining, they took to strolling about the gardens. It was a warm sunny day and the flowers soaked in the sunlight and the birds chirped within the groomed trees. They walked off of the stone path into the grass, staining the hem of Dutch’s dress a light green.

“You are quite bizarre you know?” said Remus.

“Yes, but all that are rich are bizarre Remus, you are not excluded.”

“Well, I have my quirks, don’t I?” Dutch smirked.

“How do you find be bizarre Duke?”

“You’re habits.”

“Well only those of great wealth can wear white and dine in well painted breakfast rooms.” she teased.

“Yes, especially when one’s breakfast room is not their own.”

“Now, Remus, Dashound is clearly my second home, and you, my brother of no relation.”

“You do take as much of my time I imagine a sister would.” The two stopped for a moment by a bench next to a tall limestone fountain with dogs, wolves and stars carved into it along with a large image of the Lupin family crest depicting only a half moon and sun with a bust of a great beast. Remus sat at the edge of the fountain while Dutch took the bench.

“What do you think I do with my dresses once they stain?” asked Dutch.

“Pardon?”

“What do you think I do with them?” Truthfully, Remus didn’t know. Dutch and him never normally touched on personal matters such as dress. He bit his lip for a moment in thought, racking his brain about what ladies did but he didn’t know what ladies did with worn out dresses. He’d never had a biological sister who lived and grew up with him, nor was his mother alive long enough for Remus to really learn what ladies live like. In fact, the only lady he truly knew was Dutch.

“Do you get them reworked into night dresses?”

“Remus such fine fabrics will never be fit for bed.” She said, her eye’s playfully antagonising him from beneath her flower crowned bonnet. “Every couple of months, my nurse and I will boil a pot of flowers or beetroot or whatever is in season that stains. Then we take all the ruined dresses and one by one boil them in the pots until they’re vibrant and transformed like little fairy tale dresses. Then whenever there’s a house lady’s birthday we’ll wrap one up in paper and gift it from myself.”

Remus smiled, it truly was in Dutch’s nature to be kind, ever since she was a child. When they would venture into the villages together as children, she would pick flowers for the people and as she got older would hand out bread to the poorest. Even to animals. One winter as her family stayed at Dashound she found that one of the pigs was to be cooked for dinner. She was so furious that she had stormed up to the late Mr Lupin’s office and demand his keeping of the animal. Mr Lupin humoured her, but the pig never disappeared until it’s death last summer.

“How kind.” Remus stated.

“Yes, and it should be something for you to adopt.” Remus folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip, pouting like a child. Dutch had always been adamant on improving his civility. Unfortunately, he’d always been the cruel one of the two, never objecting to spiting those he disagrees with, as such had occurred many times within the company of James Potter and Sirius Black. “Are you still coming next week?” Dutch said in a cheerier tone, ripping a leaf off of the bush besides her.

“Well, it is your birthday, I cannot miss it, can I?”

“No, you cannot, never mind the company.”

“Yes, well consider it a favour.”

“A favour!” she gasped “Remus, is being in Sirius’ company that much of a chore.”

“Yes.”

“My, well I never knew Oxford bothered you that much.”

“They made me a laughingstock Dutch amongst all my counterparts, how could I not hold such a grudge.”

“Remus they were schoolboys and so were you.” She began waving her finger in a parental tone again.

“Yes well, it is a shame they still act as such.”

Their heavy conversation ended there, and after taking up the sunlight, they took their leave back to the large grey house. Abandoning bonnets and hats they settled in the shaded upstairs drawing room. It was large with thick curtains that blocked out the draining nature of the summer season. There was a large alfresco depicting the night sky and various Greek gods associated. There was a dark blue wallpaper and a blue Persian rug attained by Remus’ cousin Evan on his travels. There were two large sofas framing the fireplace which above hug a grand silver mirror designed to look like twisting branches of foliage. Dutch sat with an embroidery hoop, her hand moving rhythmically to the ticking of the clock, stitching in imagery of roses and bluebells. Remus on the other hand was nose deep within a book, thick and black leather bound. The friends were comfortable within the silence. Dutch was the only person he believed he could be in company like this with, enjoying just each other’s presence and respecting but not participating in the possibility of conversation. But at a knock on the door, Remus’ tranquillity was quickly ruined, and a scowl returned to his face at the appearance of a young boy, Kenny, the son of their driver.

“Mr James Potter sir.” He announced in a high and slightly panicked tone. He bowed low and exited. Remus’ blood boiled further. James Potter had come to his home without any invitation or prior warning, not even a letter. He slammed his book closed and drilled his eyes to the large ebony door waiting for the intruder’s arrival. He heard Dutch place down her embroidery materials and then the footsteps, faint began to chime, and they built louder and louder until his dark floppy hair and large shoes entered. He was clammy, sweaty, and slightly dishevelled. His red jacket was creased, and his cravat incorrectly tied. _At least arrive fully dressed_ Remus thought. James bowed and cleared his throat.

“May I request a private audience with Miss Evans.”


End file.
